


The Second Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Olicity Hannukah 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity Smoak is Jewish, Fluff, Hannukah, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity celebrate the second night of Hannukah together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Night of Hannukah

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit late, sorry, life happened.

                                                                                                    

* * *

 

The lit Hannukiah was sitting on the window pane, three candles casting a warm glow over their corner of the room. He’d actually joined her for blessings tonight. He let her put the [kippah](http://www.zionkippah.com/images/Velvet%20Kippot.jpg) on his head (he didn’t even roll his eyes at the shade of green she’d picked for him) and he held her hand as she lit the two candles for the second night.

Once that was done, it was time for dinner.

Felicity groaned in content, leaning back in the chair. Once she was done chewing, she threw Oliver a half-hearted glare.

“I’m onto you, Mister.” she said, pointing an accusatory finger.

Oliver had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She was adorable when she was pretending to be angry. It made him want to kiss her on the nose and pat her head.

“Oh really?” he settled on asking.

“You’re trying to fatten me up.” Felicity said. “You’re like the witch from Henzel and Gretel only instead of tempting me with a house made of sweets you do it with your cooking and well…. this,” she insisted, waving in the direction of his torso.

Oliver couldn’t help himself - he laughed. And laughed, and laughed.

“I’m just doing my best to keep up with tradition.” he explained through huffs of laughter.

“And you’re too damn good at it.” Felicity argued “These latkes taste just like Grandma Clara’s used to. It’s  _not fair_. I know your hands are talented but they shouldn’t be  _this_ talented. Did you sell your soul to the devil? Do I need to call Constantine for an exorcism?” 

He keeps laughing as he gets up from the table and goes upstairs, only to come back down not five minutes later with a package in his hands.

Felicity rolled her eyes at his insistence to give her gifts, she really didn’t need them in order to make the holiday feel special, but she wasn’t going to cramp his style.

“Happy Hannukah.” he told her with a smile, handing her the square package.

It was soft and squishy and Felicity tore through the packaging.

What she found inside were fluffy pyjamas with lots and lots of tiny colourful dreidels and sufganiyot on them. 

She grinned brightly at him, clutching the pyjamas to her chest. 

“Now I can match your Christmas pjs, “ she exclaimed happily and her eyes got that glint that usually meant she was up to something.

“First one to put their pjs on and get back downstairs gets to pick the movie, loser has to do the dishes!” she exclaimed and took off running towards the stairs.

He gave her a three second head start before he took off after her.


End file.
